


Notes from the End of A World

by CheshireCreeper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Buckle up, F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, This is going to be a wild one folks, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCreeper/pseuds/CheshireCreeper
Summary: A World Comes to an end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE

> BE ARADIA MEGIDO

You cannot be Aradia Megido at this time, for she is too busy being herself for the moment.

> BE ALT CALLIOPE

You can, however, be Alt!Calliope. That is far within your rights.

===0o0===

Your name is Alt Calliope, and you are on a MISSION. To stop the PRINCE OF HEART from destroying the entire fabric of the story. It is an important mission, so for the life of you, you can't remember why you decided to stop for a REST.

Honestly, you don't know why you stopped. Perhaps you just wanted a break from the endless drudgery of trudging through Paradox Space. Perhaps it's because you wanted to take in the view of the empty black void you and your COMPANIONS have been walking through on your way to stop the PRINCE OF HEART. Perhaps it's because you were feeling tired of your current existence, tired of holding onto three separate bodies at once. Who knows, honestly.

But whatever the reason, this is what you are doing right now. You are taking a break.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering uranianUmbra [UU]

AA: OwO what's this?

UU: um...what's what?

Oh no. You've dreaded this. She's been looking at you ALL DAY with these eyes, and that smile...that smile that brightens your day and makes it all BETTER NO NO NO STICK TO THE MISSION.

You fail to stick to the mission.

AA: you know, this. this entire vast space! the entire expanse of paradox space! it's so...beautiful. :D 

UU: um...yes...I suppose it is. 

you turn towards where Davebot previously was, only to find that he has absconded for the night and his circuitry has turned off, to save battery power. Now, of course, his battery power is quite expansive for most robots, but still, it never hurts to save energy, especially on a trip like this.

AA: not as beautiful as you, tho. ;D 

oh no what did she say?

oh no oh no think quickly think quickly you've got this you've got this did she just flirt with you STICK TO THE MISSION no no you need to say something it's getting awkward

UU: um...sp...space...

uranianUmbra [UU] has absconded from flirting with apocalypseArisen [AA]

you abscond. that did not go well. You go over to where davebot was and wake up. You need to get on track, and more importantly, you need to FOCUS ON THE MISSION.

as you leave, however, you think you hear something faint, coming from...everywhere.

are. yoU. kidding. me.

===0.0===

yoU cannot. be serioUs. that was awfUl. trUly awfUl.

i gUess it's Up. to me. as always. to get yoU. to do something. for yoUrself. 

it is after all. my dUty. as the predominated cherUb. 

===0.0===


	2. CHAPTER 02: MISTER ME

==> Be The New Guy

You cannot be the new guy yet. He is yet to be introduced. Only then will you be able to be the new guy.

==> Okay, Be The Old Guy

Be More Specific, User.

==> Be Dirk Strider.

That is far within your rights. Very Well.

===0o0===

Silence. An Empty, Black Void, all around. That was what minds were supposed to be like, right?

Well, You wish yours was. Then you might have some peace and quiet.

No, instead your thoughts are always, ALWAYS, upon the self. Not in a general sense, either.

More specific. More focused inward. More...voices than typically found inside minds.

TimusTestified [TT] began pestering TimusTestified [TT]

TT: Why hello there. Dirk.

Dirk: Oh, right on cue.

TT: I would not be dirk if I was not punctual.

You raise an eyebrow at that statement, remember all of the times you've been late to important appointments because you were too busy working on some new design or project. Your shaded eyes add to the itimidation factor.

The other dirk looks less than impressed.

TT: Really? you raise an eyebrow at yourself? that's some self doubt, if ever I saw it.

Dirk: Listen, can you just cut the BS and tell me what exactly is happening here?

TT: Alright. we both know this, because we are both the same guy. You. Or me. Depending on who's story we're dealing with here.

Dirk: Look, save me the rant. I don't want to do this right now. I have other, bigger fish to catch, fry, and slice up into tiny pieces. It's going to be like Moby Dick in this place, my man.

TT: Ah, yes. Your love life. Listen, the moment you cut out Jake English

Jake. The name echoes throughout your mind. You clench your fists and grit your teeth. That boy is too hot and too dumb, and yet you love him. It's why this past sunday, it broke your heart for him to break up with you.

TT: Out of your life is the moment you truly ascend to what you always were meant to be.

A memory bubble swells from the depths of your mind. it's a recent memory. it's a terrifyingly recent memory, and it's been played a million times.

Memory!Jake: Listen, old chap. I've been...doing some thinking, and I just don't want to be treated like a tool anymore!

Dirk: Is this...a breakup? are you breaking up with me?

Memory!Jake: um...yes? a little bit? I don't always like you telling me about where I need to go and what I need to do all the time. which friends I should see less of. who I can and can't hang out with.

Dirk: Wait, you don't understand. Jane

Memory!Jake: See? By Merlin's Fat Old Hog, Dirk, your doing so right now! I'm sorry to do this to you, old chum, but I need some space right now.

The memory ends, and you are left all alone. You clench your fists. If you become a part of the ultimate self now, it might ruin...everything. besides, your kind of...angry at yourselves right now. you don't want to join their pool party, dirk's only edition of self if that means talking to a million different flavors of you.

You wake up. You decide that today, you should really continue getting on with your projects. so many literal and metaphorical irons, so many literal and metaphorical fires. you just hope you don't burn your house down in the process.


	3. Don't Let's Start

==> Be Alt!Caliborn.

Do you really wish to be so?

==> BE ALT!CALIBORN.

...Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you:

==o.0.o==

<https://cheshirecreeper.itch.io/chapter-03-dont-lets-start>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was going to become a wild ride.  
Thanks for Playing!


End file.
